


could have

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, merman au, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: 4 ways they could have met and 1 way they did.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	could have

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed tags. 
> 
> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

4\. 

David swims effortlessly in the thrashing waves to spy, once again, on the very handsome captain aboard the big boat that he may or may not have followed for two days now. The man is kind to those around him with a commanding presence that never falls on the side of cruel. 

Patrick, he’s heard his mates call him, is clever with the ship, the ropes, and his hands and David is in love. David swears Patrick has seen him a few times, as he commented to his second about seeing a beautiful vision in the water with a peculiar pattern of black and white scales. The other man, Ray, brushed him off, but David knows because he’s the only one in miles with that description. 

He just needs another glance. Another chance at mustering up some courage, even if his family will disown him for thinking of something ‘beneath their status’. 

A few more minutes.

3\. 

“Father, I will _not_ be pressured into an arranged marriage. You can’t just betroth me to the first man that lines up to marry me that possibly has some trade value!” David exclaims, unable to even believe that this is a conversation they’re having. His mother had promised that he would be able to marry for love, but he’s been getting older and been notoriously picky (as a result of hundreds of bad decisions).

“I know, but just give Prince Brewer a chance. He just wants to meet you, apparently having seen you at Princess Budd’s castle and needed to come in haste,” King Rose pleads and David huffs but turns to the throne room.

“Two minutes,” David darkly promises and King Rose nods, sighing in relief. 

David opens the door and sees Prince Brewer and has to hold his breath so not to let out an audible gasp. It’s the beautiful brown-eyed prince he saw at Stevie’s place that was talking to all the women. He didn’t even know the man noticed him.

David hates when his father is right. He did promise him two minutes, and if that becomes two hours, or two days, nobody is counting. 

2\. 

“A caramel macchiato skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder please,” David says to the barista behind the counter, barely looking up from his phone. 

The man gasps and David looks up into wide and gorgeous pools of milk chocolate-colored eyes. 

“It’s you. I can’t believe I finally found you,” he breathes with pure awe. It’s David’s turn to gasp as he drops his phone to quickly pull up the sleeve of his leather jacket. The man’s words are inked onto his wrist and the other man takes off the bracelet covering his wrist to show David his coffee order elegantly scripted there.

“Did you become a barista to find me? How proactive of you.” He says cheekily because he feels like he can already tease and nudge.

The guy, Patrick according to his nametag, shrugs, a light dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks. David wants to see it travel _everywhere_. 

He writes the order on a cup, then pauses, biting his lip to look at David.

“Um, what’s your name?” Patrick asks and David smiles.

“David.”

“David,” Patrick repeats, writing it in the same writing that matches David’s wrist. It sounds beautiful coming from his mouth and he can’t wait to hear it forever. 

1.

David is just trying to get to class. Toronto University is miles away from the community college his father told him to try first until he was serious about college and it’s a world of difference. David may have been to 6 continents and seen a million different cities, but a university campus like this is not what he expected.

Someone shoves his shoulder and Derek is about to yell at them, because personal space is still a thing, but he stops when he sees the culprit. 

A contrite expression, an apology falling from his mouth, bright eyes, and a hint of a curl to his hair. He’s breathtaking.

He’s also staring at David and David realizes he should pay more attention.

“Are you okay?” the guy asks in concern.

“Yeah sorry, got a bit lost, and so my brain is frazzled.”

“I get that completely. It’s my 2nd year here and I still get turned around. Patrick,” he introduces himself, holding out a hand for David to shake.

“David Rose,” he responds, shaking the hand. He realizes this guy has him all flustered and he said his whole name when the guys’ eyes light up in recognition. But he says nothing, which David is thankful for, and asks if he can maybe help David find his class. 

David quickly agrees and Patrick happens to know where he’s going, his own earlier rush apparently forgotten. Derek can’t say he minds and he has a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

\+ 1

“B-13,” Ray says, then walks away to photograph the couple in more weird poses, David assumes. 

“Uh, this is for you,” David says, handing his ticket to the _very_ cute gentleman in a nice blue shirt that fits him in beautiful ways even if the designer in him is inwardly screaming at the poor quality.

“Patrick,” he says, shaking David’s hand.

“David,” he replies and even though he’s sure this very straight, very adorable man doesn’t swing his way, David can almost feel sparks in the handshake. If nothing else, he has something to dream about and pass his time.

**Author's Note:**

> 31: free choice
> 
> AND DONE. This was fun and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
